A purple cat in Japan?
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Freya Sohma is the cat in the American Sohma family zodiac, she's quite close to Akito whom is the god for th Japanese family, but will her painful memories of being beaten, tortured, and nearly killed come back to haunt her in her happiness? Because of her past, she's unstable and takes more medicine than you could imagine. Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She had heard a customer drop items on the floor, she looked at them handing the money to the customer in front of her, when they took the money and took off, and she got up from her chair and walked around the counter to help them. He looked up at her and her smile disappeared, their eyes met and she knelt down looking at him and asked if he was alright, the boy blushed and smiled embarrassed, she smiled and helped him pick up the items. She rang them up and the boy paid for them, he had introduced himself to her and she introduced herself as well, her eyes met his again and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. Her name was Freya Kamiko Sohma, she has pastel purple hair that is mid-back and is styled and naturally covering her right eye, she has brilliant gold eyes, she's 17 years old and is cursed, she hates people, but she put on a smiling face at her job and once she got off, her real personality came out. Freya was a zodiac animal in the America branch of the Sohma family, so far as she heard, the zodiac animals were all alive and gather in the same city and the American Sohma's were just like the Japanese Sohma's all were gathered, Freya was also damned with a second form, that is why she had to wear a black and white beaded bracelet. Freya's father didn't care for her, but her mother truly did, he shunned her ever since she was little, and that is when she developed her second personality, her normal one was "Freya Kamiko Sohma" which she was happy, interactive, shy, and harmless, but her other one, "Voltaire" was when she was in a bad mood, she was pissed off, harmful to everyone, unstoppable, bloodthirsty, and reckless. Freya was in a gang called "The Fallen Angels", they did unbelievable things, but the management had been turned from the previous leader Jellal, onto Freya, she changed everyone and they had to bend and abide by her rules and orders. Freya opened the door and closed it silently, her father came out with an angry expression and he slapped her, yelling, Freya stood there emotionless as her beat her continuously, when he stopped, she fell to her knees, bleeding, and she coughed up blood. Her mother came in and helped her up, brought her to her mother's hospital-like room in the office, her mother was a doctor so she had enough money to buy those things to take care of her.

"Oh Freya darling, are you sure you're going to be alright? Your cousins Canako and Mirako came over concerned, they were wondering if you'd be able to attend the meeting tonight." Her mother asked as she helped Freya sit up, she sighed and stood on her own.

"I'm fine mother, I must be going now, I'll come back in about an hour or two, so you can eat without me, bye mother, thank you." Freya said as she smiled and left the house, closing the door roughly, she got onto her motorcycle, revved the engine and took off to the gang meeting place, she put her mask on and sped off. "Alright, everyone stop and shut up! The meeting is now starting you twerps!" Freya yelled as she jumped off her motorcycle and walked up, long hair, long black skirt, and her signature long red jacket, all flowing in the wind. "First rule of order," She said and turned around and punched someone in the stomach really hard, "Never go anywhere without your mask, second rule of order," She hissed acidly and grabbed someone's arm, twisted it around and flipped them over her and onto the ground on their back. "Always be sure to never let your guard down, and thirdly," She spat and ripped open her jacket, revealing the bandages and all of her scars, and everyone gasped. "Be proud of your wounds; never let your enemy see fear, always strike them down before you can even think of your own injuries and pain." Freya then turned away, handed off a clipboard to a girl with glasses and short silver hair and started walking to her bike. "Seirin, I trust you to carry on the rest of the meeting, take care girls, I'll see you tomorrow after school." With that Freya left, she put one hand in her pocket and waved without looking with the other, the girls smiled and Seirin, the girl with glasses and short silver hair, continued the meeting in Freya's place.

"You stupid, ignorant, worthless child! How dare you run off again! As punishment you will be locked in _that_ room for two whole weeks, no food or water, you Yankee slut!" Her father yelled and stabbed her in the stomach with a kitchen knife; blood flew out of her mouth and she slid down the door, blood soaking into her jacket and staining the door.

Freya fell to her knees then onto her side and bled out, her mother shooed away her father then tended to her wounds immediately, and when she woke up Freya was in a hospital room, she looked over to her right and saw the Sohma doctor, his name was Hachigen, he looked just like the main Sohma house doctor, he had black hair but it was past his shoulders. She muttered, asking why he was there, and he replied calmly, that he was ordered by Akito, the main house head, to take care of her. Even though Akito and Freya had never met, Freya sent letters whenever she could and she also sent Akito her photo, and Akito sent his. Their letters were about their regular lives, although Freya hadn't told Akito that she was constantly beaten and that she was unwanted by everybody in her family, even her mother hated her deep down, Akito hadn't noticed her subtle hints in the letters. The head of the Sohma Branch family when Akito wasn't there, Ai Midorikawa, came into her hospital room, shooed away Hachigen and then told her that as soon as she was discharged that she would be locked in _that_ room. Freya had checked out of the hospital and was walking down the street to the Sohma Main Branch house when her cellphone rang, she looked at the caller and answered it sighing heavily as she listened her Canako's relentless banter.

"Canako, I get the point, but I can't, I'm going be… out of town for two weeks and I need you to inform Seirin that I need her to lead the gang for that time. Oh yeah, can you tell Mirako that I need to talk to her on Wednesday 3 weeks from now. Alright, bye girl, love you, oh hey, make sure you get to your appointment in time, I won't be here for two weeks so remember okay?" Freya said worriedly and she hung up, she put away her phone in a hidden pocket and kept walking to the main house.

This time she showed up in a black pleated miniskirt, white button up with the top buttons open, and a spiked chocker with a longer necklace that had a purple gem on it. Pale purple wedges and her customized gang coat over her shoulders, also she slung a bag over her shoulder that had a change of clothes and a knife in it, the door opened and Ai led her to the room that they always held her captive in. He threw her down onto the ground and locked the door, inside there was nothing, bare walls, bare floor, bare ceiling, but there was only window, she sat on the window ledge where there was a sitting area with a pillow and blanket. Freya stared out the window at the freedom that she couldn't have, as she thought about the horrendous and scarring memories she had in what everyone calls "that room" or the "cat's room" to be exact, a single tear slipped from her eye. Canako and Mirako came up the path and knelt by her window, knowing perfectly that this was what she meant by she couldn't see them for two weeks, she heard the door being unlocked and Canako and Mirako hid, Freya glanced at the door and Ai came back in. A grimace of pure evil and hatred upon his face, he yanked her by her hair and held a knife to her throat, telling her that she was worthless and that she should just die, tears streamed down her face and he threw her to the ground. He yelled at her to get up and when she did he threw a glass container at her and it broke open, spreading the contents onto her stomach, the liquid immediately burning and started seeping into her wounds, she screamed in pain and fell to her knees screaming and crying in pain. Ai left and minutes late Hachigen came into the room, seeing Freya on the ground unconscious and she was bleeding from acid and poison wounds on her stomach. He immediately treated her right there, the poison had spread throughout her body but with the help of Canako and Mirako, it disappeared and eventually Freya's wounds were healing slowly.

"I feel bad for Freya, she's lived every day like this at home, and now she has to deal with the beating at the main house, the only place she thought she could find refuge. Say Hachigen-san, is there any possibility that Freya will ever be safe again?" Canako asked seriously and Hachigen smiled warmly, he ruffled her and Mirako's hair and told them not to worry about it, that Freya will be safe soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya recovered in two days and then was beaten again, two days passed and Ai came to beat her again, but she had it pulled out her knife to his throat when he tried to force her out of her clothing, she held the blade so close to his throat and he looked shocked. She had a look determination and then in an instant she broke the window out and started running towards her gangs' hideout, Mirako crouched down and spun as she swept her leg across the floor, hitting Ai's legs out from under him. He hit the floor with a loud and painful thud, Canako helped Mirako out and they followed their beloved cousin, best friend, and their gangs' leader, Freya, into the secret tunnels that led to an abandoned underground train station. Once there she slumped onto a couch in one of the train cars, Canako got her a soda and a bag of chips, they all sat there eating and laughing, they turned on their favorite radio station and danced to a song about a girls revenge on her abusive father after her mother's death. They tired themselves out and Freya looked over at the mailbox they put it, it was modified so that when they put the mail going to their actual houses, that was rerouted to the hideout for their mail and their parents mail to the house. Freya went over and grabbed the letter from Akito, she smiled as she read it and used the blank stationary inside to reply, then sealed it up with another blank stationary and sent it to Akito. Akito's letter wrote:

_To my dear Kamiko,_

_ I see you've become quite brave and frankly I am scared. I do not wish for the zodiac animals to leave me but one has already. I made him promise never to leave my side again, his name is Kureno, and he was the Bird. Kamiko, how is your life today as well, are you eating okay, is everyone treating you nice?_

_ I have to worry all the time; you are the precious member of the zodiac in America, although none of the zodiac likes me here except for Shigure and Hatori. Say Kamiko, how about I let you stay here in Japan, you can bring your friends Canako and Mirako too. I want to talk to you face to face, Kamiko; you are really like a real friend to me more than anyone here._

_Yours Truly,_

_Akito Sohma_

Kamiko loved reading Akito's lovely handwriting; it resembled how Akito was an adult just at the age of 17 or older, Kamiko's letter in return wrote:

_To my lovely Akito,_

_ There is no reason to be scared about; you need to gain courage and to be able to support yourself if and when they do leave you. Promises cannot be broken without reason, my life has been quite fearful, I haven't told you but I've been constantly beaten since as early as I can remember. I'm eating when I can, and today I escaped from _that_ room for good, although the walls and floor are forever stained with my blood, I am grateful I will never return._

_I am the cursed one, I am the cat so everybody fears me and everybody hates me, my only friends are Canako and Mirako. Canako is the cow and Mirako is the Boar. We grew up together but they have been the only ones to tend to my wounds and who do not fear me at all, in fact today they were the ones whom helped me bust out of _that_ room. Right now I am in my gang's hideout with Canako and Mirako, going to Japan sounds so lovely right now, Canako and Mirako can't stand my abusive father. I love you like family Akito, soon I'll be able to hear your voice Akito. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Freya Kamiko Sohma_

Freya kept thinking of how Akito always made her feel safe, secure, and happy, although everyone but a few people know Akito's true gender, Akito is actually a girl. She smiled as the thought of having another girl friend came into mind, finally Freya could have a normal life without any harm from her father and all of the useless banter and complaints from her gang. A few days later Freya got another letter, this time it included four tickets to Japan and four keys for their new house, they were to stay in a big house like the main one on Sohma property and if they weren't able to stay there, they'd live in Shigure's house until they could live in the original one. Freya asked if Canako and Mirako could gather all of the gang members and Freya would call Hachigen and tell him the news. She dialed his number and put her feet up by the head of the couch and her head hanging off the end, he picked up, he sounded happy and she asked if he could come to the hideout because she had something she needed to give him. All the members arrived and stood in neat and organized lines, feet spread and their arms behind their backs in Parade Rest, they all looked at her and she got up from the couch, still on the phone and stood at the podium at the front.

"So you just need to follow Canako and Mirako from the surface and then I'll give you the details when you get here, I'll see you then Hachigen, oh and remember, do not tell anyone where you are going. It'll be troublesome if Ai finds out and then locks me in that room again, but I trust you Hachi, well I got to go, bye." Freya said seriously then smiled, she hung up and faced the girls relaxed, and she put her hands on either side of the podium, placing the tickets, keys, and letter on the podium too. "Listen up girls! Unfortunately Canako, Mirako, and I have to take leave for Japan for god knows how long, the point is, I am leaving Seirin and Jellal in charge until I get back!" Freya announced and everyone's faces lit up in surprise, the door opened across the room for the slide entrance, three people came crashing into the room, two landed on their feet and walked out of the way, the third wasn't expecting it and skidded on his face into the room. "Oh what perfect timing, Canako, Mirako, I hope you've retrieved him for me, Seirin take two more people with you and go to the address on this paper and bring Jellal here and tell him what's going on. You all are free to do whatever you want in here for now." Freya said and got down off the podium, Hachi got up and brushed himself off, Freya smiled and greeted them, and she led them to the podium and explained. "I received these from Akito; you each get a ticket for our private jet and a key to our new house, we will leave in two days on Monday, so pack your things and meet me here at 1am, we have to be at the airport at 3am then our plane will depart at around 3:30am, any questions?" Freya asked and when Canako raised her hand she stopped her, "Before you ask, yes it is an FBI jet, thanks to my mother and Akito working together they managed to convince my mom's boss to let us use the jet, and before all of y'all ask, no we will not have to sleep in the same room at the house. Alright, you're free to go everyone; I look forward to seeing you on Monday." Freya said smiling as she handed them their keys and tickets, she took hers and the letter and went into a train car, grabbed some things out of drawers and then headed home.

Once again it was the same statements from her father, "You Yankee slut! Get back into the monsters room! You deserve to die alone!" Her father yelled and smashed a beer bottle on her face as he slapped/punched her with it. "Get out! Get out now! I did not permit you to live so go die!" He took what was remaining of the bottle in his hand and thrust it towards her heart, at the last second she turned and it missed her, she caught his arm and he tried to free himself. "Let go of me! Don't taint me with your blood stained hands! Help she's going to kill me! Someone help me! She's trying to kill me!" Her father yelled and she looked at him really pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

"That can be arranged," She squeezed his wrist and broke it, her nails were digging into his wrist drawing a lot of blood and he was yelling in pain, "So leave me alone and stay out of my life father, I hate you and I hate this family! I'm leaving you for Akito! He'll treat me like I'm family! I'm moving into the main house in Japan and they will welcome me like I was never here! So go die you drunken bastard!" Freya yelled with her teeth sharp and her eyes going to cat pupils, she ripped her hand away from him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

She packed all of her things and called Canako, sobbing, Mirako arrived first and she helped Freya pack, when Canako arrived they finished packing everything and they loaded her boxes and suitcases into the back of Mirako's pickup truck and they drove off to their condo for emergencies. Freya, Canako, and Mirako all rented a condo on the beach just in case anything happened and they had to evacuate their houses, on the way to the condo Freya suddenly coughed up blood, Canako rubbed her back as she called Hachigen. Hachigen arrived at the condo before them and once they stopped he helped Freya out of the car and examined her, as he had her do the breathing part he noticed something was off. He listened to her heartbeat and then asked if Canako and Mirako could get the lab up and going for an x-ray, when it was ready he had Freya's heart x-rayed, when the results came back he looked deeply saddened and told Canako and Mirako to leave the room for a moment. He looked at Freya and told her the news she didn't want to hear, her heart was damaged and her internal organs were severely damaged as well, in fact it was a miracle she was still alive. Freya had started to cry uncontrollably, Canako and Mirako came into the room and found out from Hachigen how long she had left to live, about 2 months was how long she had left to live, unless she received immediate medical attention, Freya wrote a letter to Akito and decided to wait until they were in Japan to mail it. In the morning they set off to the airport and in no time were on the FBI jet headed to Japan, Freya spent the whole time sleeping with a bucket by her in case she had decided to cough up more blood. She was woken up by Canako yelling to her, her eyes opened slightly and she could feel something warm coming out of her mouth, she lifted her hand to it and then drew her hand back to see what was coming out of her mouth. _Blood_, that's what was coming from her mouth, Freya sat up and wiped it away with a towel and an FBI agent came into the cabin to ask what the fuss was about, Mirako told him that Freya old coughed up a little blood. Freya coughed, choking on the blood well in her throat and started falling, her vision blurring and suddenly strong arms caught her, she glanced up tiredly and saw Hachigen looking worried and she slipped into never ending darkness.

"…ya…reya…Freya…Freya!" Someone called to her through the darkness, she looked as a light cracked its way into her darkness, everything was white then she saw Canako's worried face. "Hey she opened her eyes! Hachigen!" Canako turned and yelled, Hachigen walked into the room and smiled as he knelt by her.

"How are you feeling Freya? Any unusual dizziness, fatigue, pains, aches, or sensitivity?" Hachigen asked, she shook her head and sat up, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Where are we? All I remember is lying on the couch and I suddenly started coughing up blood. Hachi… where am I?" She asked with a troubled expression on her face and he smiled, explaining they were still on the plane, headed towards Japan. "I see, but where is Mirako at, I don't see her here." Freya asked concerned and Mirako stepped into the room arguing with an FBI agent.

"Mirako would you quite bickering with him for one second and stay with Freya while I go check on the food? God, you can be such a child, can't you act like an adult for once in your life?" Canako scolded Mirako and Mirako bit Canako's finger, she exclaimed Ow and then they glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Both of you shut up right now! You both are acting like children! Shut up and grow up for once you two!" Hachigen yelled angrily and the two looked at him, guilty and scared, he sighed and sat back down next to Freya. "Those girls give me a headache, so how're you holding up Freya?" Hachi put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze; she smiled at him and looked at Canako and Mirako bickering quietly.

"Hachi when all of this is over would you like-…no, what am I saying? It's impossible for someone like me…" Freya started to say, she caught herself and looked down sadly, she put her hands to her face and tears streamed down her face silently.

"Wha?! F-Freya-chan, wh-why are you crying?! Did I do something wrong?! Aaahhhhh I don't know what to do…" Hachi looked troubled and guilty; Mirako and Canako stopped bickering and glared at him ready to make him suffer when they heard Freya was crying. "H-hey now Canako, Mirako… before you jump to conclusions, I … I don't know what I did to make her cry…" Hachi said defensively as he held up his hands, Canako and Mirako's auras grew more violent and electricity crackled between the two girls.

"Okay everyone listen up, we're arriving at the airport, please hold on tight because there might be some turbulence. We thank you for giving us the privilege of having you on our private jet; we hope you enjoy your stay in Japan, till next time." The pilot said over the intercom and everyone went to get changed, Freya got up but a wave of dizziness hit her and she stumbled, Hachi caught her and helped her to her room.

Freya slumped onto the side of the bed and sat there panting, she started coughing violently and once it subsided she stood up shakily and undressed completely naked, she put on clean underwear. Freya took out a knee-length black skirt, a black button up shirt, a black coat that was almost as long as her skirt, black stockings, black shoes, and a black scarf. Canako and Mirako were in matching outfits, mid-thigh length skirts, tank tops and leather jackets with socks and black shoes, Canako wore all white and Mirako wore all blue, Hachi fit in with them as he wore a black suit, a white button up shirt and a blue tie along with black shoes. 8 FBI agents escorted them out, all in long black trench coats and sunglasses, 4 were in the front of them and 4 were in the back of them, making sure nothing happened to them. They walked through the airport looking like they were important, Freya looked around her silently and she suddenly bent over coughing badly, two of the agents, whom one had long silver hair and the other short blonde hair, helped her to a table and were taking care of her. The others knelt by her, asking her to hang in there, Hachi and Canako stood back and suddenly Canako asked him a question out of the blue.

"So how long does Freya-nii really have left to live, Hachi?" Canako asked seriously and Hachi glanced at her and smirked.

"Guess I can't hide it from you, the truth is Freya only has about 3 weeks left to live, speaking as if she doesn't go to the hospital, but I doubt she will agree, since Freya has only 3 weeks left, her body is starting to shut down and the cells in her body are being killed because her heart is failing. Listen, please don't tell her anything, I know it'll be hard but I need you to just keep Freya happy until her time comes to pass away. Canako, if possible, I would like you and Mirako to convince her to go to the hospital and get treatment, if she doesn't, she'll definitely die within 3 weeks, alright?" Hachi said seriously and Canako looked surprised, he smiled faintly at her, so sad and so sorrowful, Canako looked away, tears streaming down her face and her fists clenched.

"Miss Canako, Mister Hachigen, if possible may we quickly remove Miss Freya out of here and on her way to the hospital, she's in bad shape and is coughing up a lot of blood." The FBI agent with long silver hair said seriously, Hachigen nodded and Freya suddenly started falling as she stood up.

The FBI agent with long silver hair caught her as he walked back to the table, most of the people in the airport food section looked at them surprised and started murmuring, the silver haired FBI agent picked her up princess style and walked with the group outside. A limousine was waiting for them, they filed in and in a matter of seconds they were driving off to the Sohma main house, Freya had been laid down on the seat and Canako and Mirako knelt of the floor by her, caring for her. Although she was in bad shape, Freya had actually agreed to go to the hospital, Hachigen yelled to the driver to go to the hospital first and so they did, Freya was checked in and in no time she was on life support until her surgery. Hachigen stayed behind as the family doctor to take care of her, Canako and Mirako got settled into their new home, Freya was getting much better after her surgery and within a matter of 4 weeks she was able to walk around, although she had to stay in the hospital to recover fully. Hachigen mailed Freya's letters, while she was in bed recovering she wrote another letter, telling Akito about her weak but stable condition and that the surgery was a success, she smiled as she read Akito's reply. One morning at the new house a paperboy came, and unfortunately for Freya, she ran into him and transformed into a pastel purple cat, the boy was rushed out, not having seen Freya transform, she immediately went up to her room and jumped up onto her bed. Freya lay on the bed and fell asleep, looking so innocent and vulnerable, during her sleep she transformed back into her human form, but she was naked of course, and it just so happened that Hachi was checking up on her when she turned back. He scrambled out of the room and leaned against the door, panting and shocked because he wasn't expecting her to transform back, Freya sat up and lazily got up, rubbing her eyes. She picked out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, put her hair in a messy bun, and went downstairs to get something to eat, although she didn't want to. Freya picked at her food that Canako prepared for everyone, Hachi sat in silence, not looking at Freya, and it started to piss her off greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

She slammed down her fist and got up, a black and pissed off aura surrounding her, she put on combat boots loosely and went outside; Mirako put down the towel in her hands and went out after Freya, after putting on her slip-ons. Mirako chased after her scent, after all she was the boar, and Mirako stopped, shocked when she realized that Freya was going towards the mountains, far away from everyone else. Freya smirked when she noticed Mirako following her and turned around, catching her and they headed back to the house. Freya changed into a pair of jeans, black high-heeled knee-high lace up boots, a black long-sleeved turtleneck, and brushed out her hair, braided it and walked with the others to the Sohma main house. They arrived at the front door, Freya pressed the button and they told her to go away, she just about punched in the receiver then said calmly that Akito had summoned a few of the American Branch members to Japan. The gates opened and they walked in, Freya was in the back and jumped up, landed on the roof of the walls and jumped across the roofing, since she was accustomed to not being able to walk into the house. She landed on the ground in front of the door and it opened, an old woman whom was dressed in a servant's kimono, invited them inside and Freya closed her eyes, taking in the different scents. They were led to Akito's room but only Freya was allowed inside, she opened the door, closed it behind her and Akito looked up, he smiled and she knelt by him, Freya sat down and Akito stared at her.

"I got your letters; it is unfortunate at how much you were abused in the American Branch, Kamiko how about you live here in Japan for the rest of your life, although I can't say you'll be safer from gangs, but at least your father won't be able to beat you anymore. Kamiko, you have great timing, because Hatsuharu and Kyo just arrived here along with Kagura, Yuki, and Hatori. Kyo's outside though, go meet him, he'll be surprised to find another cat here, I'll introduce Mirako, Canako, and Hachigen to their opposite." Akito said seriously, Freya smiled, got up and left, searching for Kyo, which wasn't hard at all to find.

"So you must be the cat, it's nice to finally meet someone who knows the pains of the Sohma curse." Freya said to the boy with orange hair, whom was pacing on the roof of the entrance, he turned in surprise and she leap up onto the roof. "I'm Freya Kamiko Sohma, the cat in the American branch; it's nice to meet you Kyo-kun. Well to tell the truth, I wouldn't even be here if Akito hadn't brought me here, after hearing what we were going through in America anyone would want to help. If I hadn't met Akito by chance then Ai would still be trying to kill me, oh yeah you don't know anything about the American Sohma's do you?" Freya asked and Kyo softened a bit when he saw the pain in her eyes, "This is what Ai and my father do to me," Freya lifted up her shirt and showed Kyo her belly, then turned around to show her back. "To me, Akito is a savior, I would be near death again and Mirako, who's the boar, and Canako, who's the cow, would be deeply saddened, however Hachigen, whom is the dragon, may not be as affected. Kyo tell me, what is it like to be the cat here, although it might be the same, I feel as though you have found happiness. Kyo-kun, although I just met you, I can feel all your pain, as the cat of the American Zodiac may I have the right to take your pain form you? I know it's sudden, but Kyo-kun, no matter what, always know that I am here for you, also that whenever you need something you can just call me or Shishou-san alright? See here Kyo-kun," Freya said and grabbed his hand, she put it over her heart and he looked surprised and she put her hand on his heart, "I have a heart just like you do, we are human beings, we harbor human emotions Kyo-kun, listen to me, you are Kyo-kun and nobody else, you are not cursed, you are blessed. Although I don't know what happened in your past, I do know that you already have someone you want to protect." Freya said and they stood there silently, the wind blew Freya's hair and it untied and blew with the wind.

"Kamiko, it's about time for you to head back to your house." Akito called out calmly and she looked over, she smiled sadly as her hair blew slightly and then fell back in place down her back when the wind died off. "I will have a car prepared for you when you are ready to return, come down now Kamiko, and let me introduce you to the others before you leave." Akito said and held out his hand to her, she glanced back at Kyo then jumped down, landed silently and took Akito's hand. "Kamiko, this is Hatori, the dragon, this is Kagura, the boar, and this is Hatsuharu, he is the cow." Akito said and Freya looked around her in search of something.

"Akito-san, where is Yuki-chan, I know you mentioned him earlier." Freya said pouting and the Japanese Sohma's looked shocked, Freya let go of Akito's hand and briskly walked out of the room, following Yuki's scent, she opened a door to a garden and saw a boy with silver hair and a man with black hair sitting and talking. "Akito-san!" Freya yelled as she ran down the halls, the two boys looked over and saw a glimpse of her pastel purple hair in the doorway and were curious. "Akito-san! Why are you hiding them from me, do you not trust me?" Freya asked and the Japanese Sohma's looked perplexed. "I'm not going to steal them away from you Akito-san, it's just unfair that you keep everything from me, even now. After all, I told you where and how to find where the zodiac animals were, listen here Akito." Freya said and grabbed his face and looked at him displeased, and she turned into "Voltaire", "You might want to lose the arrogance, although I am grateful you saved me, I still despise those who hog the zodiac to themselves." Freya said with disgust and suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and put their arm around her neck and hooked it with the other, choking her, she fell to her knees and then was unconscious and Hachigen caught her.

"Now then Voltaire, it's about time you return back to being Freya Kamiko Sohma now. Freya, _wake up_." Hachigen said as he held her and suddenly Freya's eyes opened, she sat up and put a hand to her head.

"What was I just doing? Oh… Yuki-chan! Where is Yuki-chan!?" Freya asked and Hachigen pointed over his shoulder, Freya's eyes opened wide in happiness and she got up and ran over to Yuki. "Yuki-chan~!" Freya yelled and threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much Yuki-chan~!" Freya exclaimed and Yuki looked surprised and embarrassed to see her.

"Uh… who are… you?" Yuki stuttered blushing and Freya pulled back and smiled with her hands behind her.

"It's me Yuki-chan, its Kamiko-chan!" She exclaimed and Yuki's eyes lit up, suddenly remembering her from his childhood "Hey~ Yuki-chan~, what've you been up to all these years? You haven't even called or sent a letter to me in ages Yuki-chan! Look at you~ you're all grown up Yuki-chan~!" Freya said happily but sulking and he smiled nervously at her, she hugged him tightly smiling from her heart.

Akito left the zodiac animals alone and went back to his room, Shigure whom was the dog of the Japanese zodiac, was looking at Freya with a perverted expression and Yuki hit him when he said that Freya was "too big and bouncy for her age". She covered her chest and was keeping her distance from Shigure, Hatsuharu and Canako were talking nonstop and suddenly they turned to their "Black" selves. Mirako and Kagura talked awkwardly, Hattori and Hachigen talked smiling, and Freya, Yuki, and Shigure were bickering, mostly towards Shigure and Freya suddenly started to fall, she fell to her knees then onto the ground, blood coming out of her mouth. Hachigen caught her head before it hit the ground and looked disappointed.

"Damn, I thought the surgery would fix her heart, Canako go get my kit from the car, Mirako, take Freya back to an empty room and use emergency surgery # 3 on her now!" Hachigen said and the girls nodded, picked her up, and hauled her down the hall. "I'm sorry guys, maybe we could finish talking another time, and I need to go help Freya, her condition seems to have worsened." Hachigen said and started leaving; Yuki stopped him abruptly and looked scared.

"What's wrong with Freya's condition?!" He asked and Hachigen yanked his arm from Yuki's hand and looked down at the floor, sadness in his eyes.

"None of you may know this, but Freya was beaten daily since her childhood, as the years passed by the beatings lengthened and grew more violent, her father used every weapon available and her mother healed her, but only to have Freya beaten again. She developed a second personality, "Voltaire" we call it, she joined a gang in middle school and has been fighting back Voltaire every day, she had enough and ran away from home, but sadly on her way to Japan, she collapsed and that's when we found it out. Freya didn't have 3 weeks to live, so then she had surgery, but now even that won't help, at most she has maybe a month to live, her heart is failing and her organs are shutting down, even more so when she got poison in her bloodstream. I remember times when she came to my house, crying and shaking and saying she wasn't needed in this world and that she wanted to die, to disappear from this wretched world called the Sohma's, multiple times she tried to take her own life, but failed since someone saved her every time. Yuki, you knew Freya from her childhood, could you spend some time with her, please I beg of you I do not want Freya to have miserable memories when she dies, unless we can find a definite way to heal her for good, all we want is for her to live happily instead of suffering for her last days alive." Hachigen said then disappeared, he ran to the back room and helped Canako and Mirako administer the emergency surgery, he pulled the cap off the needle with his teeth and then plunged it into her heart, he pushed the plunger down and injected the liquid into her.

She screamed in pain and lay there on the ground panting, all of the Japanese came into the room and witnessed this procedure; Freya was a wreck and with all of the pressure that was building up, her wounds started to reopen. "H… Hachi… it…..h-hurts…" Freya managed to say then he plunged a valve into her heart next to the needle, turned it and the pressure was released from her heart, Freya gasped with the sudden relief and lay there panting. "Th…. Thank you… Hachi…" Freya said and then fell unconscious; Hachi laid his white lab coat over Freya and herded everyone out.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus, but Freya required emergency treatment. She's been living like this for the past 7 years since she was 10," Hachi said and lit a cigarette, "It's a shame, with her life in danger every single day because of the curse bestowed upon her, the curse of the cat. Compared to Kyo, Freya has it much harder, to him; her life is a nightmare that makes his life look like heaven, Hattori, you may know how to heal her, I'm saying this from doctor to doctor, it's a miracle she can even live, is it the curse keeping her alive? Or is it another force?" Hachigen said staring at the ground and Hattori looked like he was thinking hard. "Well I need to bring Freya back to the house, it's about time she prepares to say goodbye to everyone." Hachi said and suddenly the door slammed open, Freya was standing, the needle and valve in her hand all bloody, he looked shocked and she grit her teeth.

"So you knew all along that I'm supposed to die… Hachi, how could you? ... I trusted you… to tell me everything…" Freya said and looked to the side sad and hurt as if she made a misjudgment, "it appears I was wrong, I'm never going to trust anyone again… I'll pack my things and get back to America, at least I'll die with my gang, with the people that deserve and earned my trust. So take your needles and valves! I never want to see your face again Hachigen Gray Sohma!" Freya yelled as she threw the things in her hand at him and ran out of the house, "Canako, Mirako, did you two betray me like Hachigen?!" Freya asked when she saw them, they nodded that they knew and she started crying, she ran out, shoving them aside and blood was staining the floor.

Everyone on the streets looked at her; a teenager that was covered in blood was running down the streets crying in rage, she got back to the house, collapsed in the living room, blood and air pressure making it painful to breathe; she coughed up blood and fell into a coma. Hachigen arrived at the house and called the ambulance, Canako and Mirako looked guilty, the paramedics that arrived announced that her body went into a coma to preserve her life, and that she may never come out of it. Akito found out about her condition and visited her often in the hospital, after 3 months in a coma, Freya opened her eyes, and miraculously her body was healed, and she wouldn't die, her heart and organs regenerated during those 3 months and she was in great condition. Freya appeared back at the house and everyone was glad she came back; a letter was there for her from Akito;

_Dear my Kamiko,_

_ How are you feeling? Are you still hurt, do you still need to have medical attention? I am writing this to inform you that as soon as you wake up, if ever, please come straight to the main house and I will fill you in on all of the details of your schooling transfer._

_Sincerely,_

_Akito_

Freya smiled and went upstairs, took out a turtle neck, a pair of shorts, knee high socks, combat boots, and a floor length black jacket and rolled the jacket's sleeves up. She laced up her boots and set off to the main house, this time taking Hachi's car, she parked a block from the residence, got out and locked the car, and walked down the street to the Sohma house.

"It's Freya Kamiko Sohma, Akito-san summoned me when I left the hospital~." Freya said in bored tones and the gates opened, she walked in just as Hatsuharu was leaving. "Oh Haru, have you been taking good care of Canako for me?" She asked him as she caught his arm, he nodded and she smiled, "Thanks Haru-san, well I need to be going, Akito's waiting for me." She said and left him go, Freya opened the door, took her shoes off, and walked down the hall to Akito's room, she opened the door and the room was empty, she stood there and looked around, "Hm… he must not be here, oh well, I'll try again later." Freya said and suddenly the door to the garden opened and Akito stepped in.

"Oh, Freya your awake I see, how's your condition?" He asked and Freya lifted up her shirt, showing that there were no scars. "Well it's good to see that you're alright, you must have read my letter, please sit…" Akito said and he pulled his robes back into place and sat down, she sat down across from him and he looked at her seriously, "Regarding you transferring, it's already set; all that is left to be done is to notify them that you are finally able to attend school." Akito smirked; Freya sighed and put her chin on her hand.

"School huh? You know, it'll be the first time that I'd attend seriously, I wonder how my gang, "The Fallen Angels" is doing… Rin, Jellal, I wonder how they're running the gang's meetings and daily training without me there." Freya said to herself, seeing their pictures in her mind and Akito smirked. "Anyway, I know Canako and Mirako are attending Yuki-Chan's school, but why do I have a feeling you're going to make me go there?" Freya said with her face in her palm and Akito chuckled softly. "I knew it; alright I guess I've no choice but to attend right? Besides, it might be a good start for me, the life of a normal high schooler huh?" Freya sighed and looked up at nothing, Akito chuckled again and slipped her a package, she looked at him and inside the box was a uniform that had a black pleated skirt, the boy's shirt which was a white button up with black trim and a black tie, and also it had a spiked choker and necklaces similar to Hatsuharu's. "Thank you Akito, but I noticed that this is the boy's shirt and tie, do I really look flat chested?" She asked looked down at her chest and Akito smiled.

"On no, quite the opposite, you looked too big for the girls shirt, so I got you the boys, to give you more room for your chest area, but those necklaces were courtesy of your gang members, they sent them saying you forgot them at the hideout." Akito replied smiling and Freya finally smiled warmly from the heart and she thanked him then saw the time, she bowed and said she had to leave and that she would visit him before school tomorrow.

"What the hell is up with so many freaking boys at this school, what the hell! Damn you Akito you tricked me into going to a school with so many freaking boys!" Freya yelled angrily at lunch time as she sat with Canako, Mirako, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and three girls Freya had never seen before. "Oh yeah, Cana-chan, Mira-chan, who the hell are these three, are they normal humans?" Freya asked as she remembered seeing the 3 girls looking confused.

"This is Tohru Honda, she's living with Shigure, Kyo and I, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima are her best friends, and I assume you are familiar with Momiji and Hatsuharu, since you were at the main house that day." Yuki said and introduced everyone; Freya sighed and sat down, trying to contain her anger.

"So Shigure-san, tell me again why exactly I got stuck in this school and exactly why you are stalking us?" Freya said and everyone looked shocked, Shigure came out of the bushes scratching his head and laughing, Freya shot him a glare and he looked scared. "I trust that you'll find your way home quickly before I get even angrier than I already am?" Freya said and turned her head to see him with a demonically angry expression and he said sorry nervously and sacredly and left quickly. "Hah… such a useless adult is one of my guardians; no wonder Akito looked so worried when he told me. Anyway, I better be going, I have a meeting with the head of the clan in half an hour and I need to get changed, come Cana-chan, Mira-chan. Take Care Yuki-chan~!" Freya said happily and girly as she hugged him abruptly and he looked surprised, she giggled and left with Canako and Mirako to go to the main house. "Gah, why do the uniforms have to be so old-fashioned and so freaking formal all the time?!" Freya complained as she took off her shirt and hung it up along with the skirt, she pulled out a black t-shirt, jeans, combat boots, and a zip-up hoodie, she put them on and walked down the street with Canako and Mirako, all in step with each other, she rang the buzzer and they opened the gate, telling from her voice when she spoke. "Akito-san~! I'm here~!" Freya called down the halls and opened the door, Akito was lying on the deck outside and glanced back at her, he got up and joined them, they sat at a small table and he listened to her complaints without the expression of annoyance like most people.

"Well that's interesting, I think it's about time you went home, and you'll need sleep for tomorrow." Akito said and he smiled mockingly, "You have a photo shoot and a magazine interview early in the morning then you'll have to go to school, but come here before you go to school alright?" Akito said smiling and Freya looked flustered, she'd never done anything like that before in her life. "Hattori, see them out okay?" Akito said and Freya got up and walked out being escorted by Canako, Mirako and Hattori.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ne Yuki-chan~, where are you going~?" Freya said as she draped herself on his from behind and he looked at her surprised, she hugged him around the shoulders and she felt annoyance from a group of girls behind her. "Yuki-chan~! Can I go with you~? I want to see what Yuki-chan does after school~!" Freya begged as she got off him and went around to his side begging him childishly. "Please Yuki-chan~ I'm so bored, Cana-san and Mira-san disappeared on me~!" Freya complained and Yuki sighed heavily and looked up at her through long lashes.

"Fine then Kamiko, but be silent, I'm going to the Student Council room to do my job as the President, so just sit in there and be quiet, text your gang friends or something, anything that's quiet okay?" Yuki said and Freya giggled and hugged him, thanking him and they walked to the Student Council room, Yuki looking slightly tired and Freya looking like a happy child.

Yuki opened the door sighing and Freya saw 4 other people, 2 girls and 2 boys, Kamiko recognized Machi and Kakeru but didn't know who the other 2 were, she came in and greeted them cheerfully, Kakeru was surprised to see her and they got into an argument on how she ended up in Japan and why she was there. She pulled back her fist to punch him but Yuki caught her arm and looked at her shaking his head, she sighed and relaxed, he released her arm and she let her arm fall to her side. The Student Council members looked at him like he was a miracle worker, he could easily tame Freya's fighting mode, Kakeru smiled in amusement and Freya punched him in the face quickly, annoyed at him. Freya went over to the wall and sat on the floor leaning against the wall, she pulled out her cellphone and before she could dial his number, Hachigen called her, she answered it as she stood up. Freya leaned against the wall looking serious as she listened to Hachi, her eyes went wide for a second and she fell to her knees clutching her chest, the phone slid on the floor and Yuki turned to look at her. In a flash he was next to her, helping her with the sudden asthma attack and he picked up the phone and Hachi talked him through it, within a few minutes Hachi was there and hauled Freya away in his arms, her attack worsening, Yuki watched as he disappeared down the road with very sad eyes.

"Yun-Yun, what was that about? Is Frey alright?" Kakeru asked concerned and Yuki turned to him silently, arching one eyebrow.

"Just an asthma attack this time, god knows what would have happened if it wasn't an asthma attack, but she'll be fine, Hachigen's a doctor so he'll take care of her so don't worry about it, she's in good hands." Yuki said smiling and he walked back into the Student Council room; meanwhile Freya was lying unconscious in her bed with Hachigen tending to her worriedly. "Although, I do wonder about her condition, she's been acting strange lately and has lost a considerable amount of weight. Just what is happening to her that could make her even frailer than before?" Yuki said to himself as he paused in the middle of writing and looked up at the ceiling leaning back in his chair.

"Yun-Yun, are you daydreaming about your cousin? You say something about being frail? Frey isn't frail at all!" Kakeru complained and Yuki just about snapped at him for his tremendous level of stupidity.

"I'm not daydreaming, I've been thinking about something that's all. Well I'll head back first." Yuki told them and packed up his things, he went straight home, changed and then went to Freya's house. "Hachigen, it's me Yuki, may I come in?" Yuki called and the door flung open, he stepped inside and Freya was just coming down the stairs in her pajamas and looking deathly sick.

"Freya you shouldn't be up yet!" Hachi yelled at her concerned and she waved him off, her eyes looking blank and dead, "What's … wrong with her?" Hachi asked himself and Yuki passed by him and went over to Freya, catching her just as she fell, her knees giving out. "Come on now, you need to rest, Minako and Canako are going to kill me if they found out that you were wondering around while you were sick, not to mention purposely not taking our medicine this morning." Hachi said as he picked Freya up and took her back upstairs, this time Yuki staying by her side. "Yuki I have to go pick Minako and Canako from school, I'll be back after that, I leave Freya in your care. I'll be back in a bit so take care of her. Oh also, have her take this when she wakes up, she needs to start taking her medicines again." Hachi told him and went out, Yuki sat there watching and she finally woke up, she took her medicines, all of them which were quite a lot.

Freya now had to take many, as much as 20 different medicines because her body was still rejecting everything; also she has to take special medicine for her heart problems, Yuki stayed around and Hachi came back quickly, worried about her condition. Mirako and Canako came rushing in worriedly; they saw standing while Yuki was telling her that she shouldn't be up yet, she smiled and greeted her friends and started talking with them. Suddenly her eyes closed and she fell to the ground limp, blood coming from her mouth and it trickled down from her left eye,


End file.
